The present disclosure relates to a construction for securing a trim strip to a sealing member provided to a window frame for a door of a car and, in particular, belongs to a technical field of a construction which involves securing the trim strip to the sealing member provided from an outside of a compartment of the car to cover an upper frame portion of the window frame.
Doors provided to a side of a car include a door having a window frame holding an edge portion of a window glass, and a door having no window frame; that is, a door having a frameless window. The door having the window frame is provided with a sealing member for sealing a gap between the edge portion of the window frame and an edge portion of an opening portion of the body of the car.
A known example of the construction of the door with this kind of window frame is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-131304. The window frame in the patent publication has an upper frame portion extending along a roof of the body. The upper edge portion is provided with a door flange protruding toward the outside of the compartment. The door flange has a sealing member provided from the outside of the compartment to cover the door flange. Such a construction—the sealing member is provided from the outside of the compartment to cover up the door flange on the upper frame portion—is referred to as a “hidden type”.
The sealing member disclosed in the patent publication includes a groove opening toward the outside of the compartment, and continuously formed from a front portion toward a rear portion of the upper frame portion. The groove receives a securing leg of a trim strip so that the trim strip is secured to the sealing member.